Small cells using low power nodes are considered promising to cope with mobile traffic explosion, such as for hotspot deployments in indoor and outdoor scenarios. A low-power node generally means a node whose transmission power is lower than macro node, for example, Pico and Femto nodes. Small cell enhancements can have additional functionalities for enhanced performance in hotspot areas for indoor and outdoor using low power nodes. Small cell enhancement can target both with and without macro coverage, both outdoor and indoor small cell deployments and both ideal and non-ideal backhaul. Both sparse and dense small cell deployments can be considered.